General Graardor/Strategies
This is a complete guide to killing General Graardor with melee and ranged. Although General Graardor may be considered the easiest God Wars Dungeon boss, caution should be exercised at all times. This guide will take you through everything you'll need to know about attacking and tanking, showing a wide range of high and low level gear setups. Requirements: Quest Requirements: * Death Plateau Recommended: * Troll Stronghold * King's Ransom* * Knight Wave Training Grounds Completed* * Highly recommended Level Requirements These are the bare minimum you'll need to scratch up a few kills. Prayer: Having 70 prayer and Piety unlocked is highly recommended otherwise you are leeching. Chivalry is second to Piety and only having a 60 prayer requirement it is used by lower levels. Ranged tanks will only need 44 prayer to be surficent. |-| Minimum= * 100 * 75 * 80 * 75 * 70 * 70 |-| Recommended= * 105+ * 85+ * 90+ * 85+ * 75+ * 85+ |-| Tank= * 110+ * 95+ * 90+ * 80+ * 90+ * 90+ |-| Ranged Tank= * 105+ * 95+ * 90+ * 90+ * 90+ Ecumenical keys: Ecumenical keys are used to skip the kill count needed to enter the boss room. It's highly recommended to complete the normal wilderness achievement diary, this will unlock the ability to hold 4 ecumenical keys at a giving time. Remember too always keep one placeholder in your bank, it is quicker to get the kill count at Bandos so you should only need a minimum of 1 key. Strategies Getting There: Click here for a guide on getting to the God Wars Dungeon. * Don't forget to use the drop trick! * If this is your first time coming you will need to bring a rope. In the setups below, take a rope to replace your empty inventory space. Attackers Guide: As an attacker it's your goal to do the most damage. Only ever attack General Graardor once the tank as engaged otherwise you will need to protect melee and tank one painful round. Once General Graardor is dead you need to attack Sergeant Steelwill. If nobody needs to heal with Guthan's then it is safe to kill Sergeant Strongstack and then Sergeant Grimspike. When the floor is clear it is safe to collect bones, ask the tank for some bones to peaches tab he bought for everyone; you will need to trade the tank supplies he requests. When everyone is done run into the South-West corner, General Graardor will spawn away from you and this makes it easier for the tank. * Quick prayers: Protect item, Protect Ranged, Piety. Tank/Ranged Tank Guide: As a tanker your job is to engage the boss and take damage. Your job is to keep General Graardor on you at all times; the second he spawns you need to turn your quick prayers on and engage with haste. Once General Graardoris dead you need to attack Sergeant Steelwill. If nobody needs to heal with Guthan's then it is safe to kill Sergeant Strongstack and then Sergeant Grimspike. When the floor is clear it is safe to collect bones, you will need to trade your team some bones to peaches tabs and in return they will get you any supplies that you will need. When everyone is done stand a little North-East of the rooms entrance and be ready for the next round. * Quick prayers: Protect item, Protect melee, Piety. * Keep your hitpoints above 60 at all times because General Graardor can hit up to 35 with his ranged attack, and the body guards in the room can hit 20. * You can have 3 sips of Saradomin brew before you'll 1 sip of Super restore. * Whenever you have a full special attack bar; if needed drink Saradomin brew till your health is full; then Drink 1 sip of Super combat potion; equip your Bandos godsword and activate your special attack. Kill Count: When your about to enter equip your Bandos godsword and Zamorak robe (top); turn on Protect from magic and run north towards to bridge. Around here you will find low level goblins you will farm for your kill count. Setups |-| Low Risk Tank= Equipment: * Weapon: Abyssal tentacle > Abyssal whip * Shield: Dragonfire shield > Crystal shield > Obsidian shield > Dragon sq shield * Head: Serpentine helm > Verac's helm > Helm of neitiznot * Body: Black d'hide body * Legs: Bandos tassets > Verac's plateskirt * Boots: Dragon boots > Rune boots * Gloves: Barrows gloves > Klank's gauntlets * Amulet: Amulet of glory * Ring: Ring of life * Cape: Skillcape (trimmed) > Obsidian cape > God cape * Ammo: None Inventory: * Bandos godsword for special attacks) * Hammer * Zamorak robe (top) * 3 Super combat potion * 14 Saradomin brews * 6 Super restores |-| High Risk Tank= Equipment: * Weapon: Abyssal tentacle > Abyssal whip * Shield: Dragonfire shield > Crystal shield > Obsidian shield > Dragon sq shield * Head: Serpentine helm > Verac's helm > Helm of neitiznot * Body: Zamorak body > Black d'hide body * Legs: Bandos tassets > Verac's plateskirt * Boots: Dragon boots > Rune boots * Gloves: Barrows gloves > Klank's gauntlets * Amulet: Fury > Amulet of glory * Ring: Ring of life * Cape: Fire cape > Skillcape (trimmed) > Obsidian cape > God cape * Ammo: None Inventory: * Bandos godsword for special attacks * Hammer * Teleport to House * Bones to pearches * 3 Super combat potion * 13 Saradomin brews * 7 Super restores |-| Range Tank= Equipment: * Weapon: Abyssal tentacle > Abyssal whip * Shield: Dragonfire shield > Crystal shield > Obsidian shield > Dragon sq shield * Head: Serpentine helm > Verac's helm > Helm of neitiznot * Body: Zamorak body > Black d'hide body * Legs: Bandos tassets > Verac's plateskirt * Boots: Dragon boots > Rune boots * Gloves: Barrows gloves > Klank's gauntlets * Amulet: Fury > Amulet of glory * Ring: Ring of life * Cape: Ava's accumulator * Ammo: None Inventory: * Hammer * Bones to pearches * 3 Ranging potion * 14 Saradomin brews * 6 Super restores * 150+ Diamond bolts |-| Low Risk DPS= Equipment: * Weapon: Abyssal tentacle > Abyssal whip * Shield: Dragon_defender > Dragonfire shield > Obsidian shield > Crystal shield > Dragon sq shield * Head: Serpentine helm > Verac's helm > Helm of neitiznot * Body: Black d'hide body * Legs: Bandos tassets > Verac's plateskirt * Boots: Dragon boots > Rune boots * Gloves: Barrows gloves > Klank's gauntlets * Amulet: Amulet of glory * Ring: Ring of life * Cape: Skillcape (trimmed) > Obsidian cape > God cape * Ammo: None Inventory: * Bandos godsword for special attacks * Hammer * 3 Super combat potion * 16 Saradomin brews * 6 Super restores * Zamorak robe (top) Category:Strategies